


undoing

by Murf1307



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fellatio, Genetic Engineering, Intersex Character, M/M, PIV Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Genesis Rhapsodos, Trans Male Character, Trans Sephiroth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, intersex Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: Genesis is in a certain mood, and as a result, he and Sephiroth get up to some shenanigans.





	undoing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/gifts).



> merry Christmas, Thomas! Please enjoy the pornography! 
> 
> also, this fic includes my gender headcanons for the firsts: genesis was intended to be a girl by hojo et. al., but he’s been contrary since infancy; angeal is a cis guy; and sephiroth is intersex, with functional male reproductive organs and a vagina & uterus but non-functional ovaries, because hojo wanted to eventually crossbreed project G with project S, because he’s a creepy fucker. i don’t go into that backstory in the fic, because it’s not something seph would be thinking about mid-coitus with gen in the context of their established relationship. this is all quite normal and chill for them.

Genesis is in a  _ mood. _

Genesis’s moods are often as opaque as his way of speaking; he’ll drape across couches, sigh deeply, and toss his hair at the most minor of inconveniences, and then suddenly shift into some other mood, like anger, or lust.

It can be  _ frustrating _ , given that Sephiroth has difficulty reading most people’s moods, and Genesis is even harder to understand.

Like right now, while he’s splayed out on a couch in the Firsts’ private lounge.  His eyes are dark with  _ something _ , but Sephiroth cannot divine exactly what it is.  He could be irritated, for example, that Angeal is off on the Wutai border with his new protege, or he could be upset at the most recent production of the  _ Loveless _ play, or he could just be horny and too lazy to do anything about it.

Genesis is just like that, sometimes.

So, Sephiroth sits down on a couch across from Genesis, and waits.  Whatever has Genesis in his mood, he’s going to want to vent about it eventually.

It only takes about three minutes, by Sephiroth’s internal clock.

“Sephiroth, don’t you ever get bored?”

Ah, so it’s boredom.

“Constantly,” Sephiroth says, halfway between a joke and the truth.  Their lives as SOLDIERs certainly can become tedious, even during wartime.

Genesis laughs, even though the joke probably isn’t very funny.  Sephiroth’s never been particularly good at making jokes, to be honest, and he thinks, privately, that Genesis is only laughing because he likes him.

“My dear, dear friend,” Genesis says, still chuckling a little.  “Whatever shall we do to occupy our time, then?”

_ Oh. _

“I can think of a few things,” Sephiroth murmurs, and approaches the couch.  “But we might want to not do them out here.”

Genesis smirks up at him, eyes sparking with want.  “Yes, I agree.”

He stands up and takes Sephiroth’s hand, pulling him towards Genesis’s bedroom — not the room they would usually use, simply because Sephiroth’s bed is bigger — where, as soon as the door shuts behind them, Genesis is on him, kissing him with fervor.

Sephiroth is beginning to think he  _ likes _ this particular mood Genesis is in, and hauls Genesis closer.  They’re not  _ that _ much different in size, especially given Genesis’s penchant for heeled boots, but Sephiroth is just a little bit stronger, and he traps Genesis against his chest just a little bit possessively.

It’s rare that they have this kind of moment together, without Angeal around.  As his tongue dips into Genesis’s mouth and Genesis’s nails drag against his skin under his coat, he thinks that might be for the best.

This is _ intense _ , without Angeal to moderate them, and Sephiroth isn’t sure either of them could handle  _ every time _ being like this.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Genesis steps back, pulling Sephiroth with him toward the bed.  “I want to fuck you,” he says, his voice low and hot.

Sephiroth groans.  Yes, he  _ definitely _ likes this mood Genesis is in.  His cock is already hard, and the words set an aching in his cunt, set just behind that.  “Is that why we’re in here?”

“Yes,” Genesis breathes, his hands making for the buckles on Sephiroth’s harnesses.  “My dicks are in here, after all.”

Sephiroth shrugs out of his coat as soon as he’s unbuckled, and shoves Genesis’s own coat off of his shoulders, too.  He  _ wants _ ; usually, if he’s getting fucked, it’s by Angeal, so this is a good change of pace.

Genesis’s intensity will be welcome in bed, for sure.

Genesis pushes him down on the bed, and Sephiroth goes, letting out a breath as he bounces a little.  It’s nice, really, to be treated this way every now and then. 

As Genesis strips out of the rest of his clothes, Sephiroth peels off his own pants and boots, his eyes glued to every inch of pale skin Genesis reveals; it feels  _ good _ , feels like pleasure in and of itself, just to see him like this.

Once they’re both naked, Genesis smirks at him.  “Any preferences for size?”

Sephiroth has to think for a moment, to remember Genesis’s array of strap-on dildos.  “The red one, with the ridges.” By the  _ gods _ , he’s getting wet now.

“An excellent choice,” Genesis teases, and finds the trunk of toys in the bottom of his closet.  He fishes out the one Sephiroth wants, along with the harness. Sephiroth’s eyes devour him as he puts the harness and toy on.

_ Gods _ he looks good in a strap-on.

Genesis prowls, because of course he does, over to the bed, getting on top of Sephiroth and giving him a deep, wet kiss.  His mouth is hot, and Sephiroth wants more of it.

He rolls his hips upwards, his cock hard and leaking where it rubs against Genesis’s stomach.

Genesis shudders, biting Sephiroth’s lower lip.  His hand travels low, between Sephiroth’s legs, giving him a firm stroke before dipping behind his cock and balls to find the slick, wet folds of his pussy.

Sephiroth groans, his hips rolling against Genesis's hand.  It's a different kind of sensitivity, there, than a hand, a mouth, or Genesis's cunt wrapped around his cock is, but it's just as good.  He likes the teasing almost more than penetration, when he can get it, and Angeal doesn't tease in bed the way Genesis does.

“Goddess,” Genesis swears, “You look  _ debauched _ like this, dear Sephiroth.”

He feels it.  “Been a while since we've done this, and you know it.”

Genesis laughs, and, as he kisses him, he slips a finger knuckle-deep inside him, drawing a shuddering exhale from him as his cunt adjusts to the sudden intrusion.

It will have to adjust to much more than this, in time, but, for the moment, Sephiroth just moans and hitches his hips against Genesis's hand.  He wants  _ more _ with every touch, every hot breath against their skin, and when Genesis adds a second finger, he can't help but moan.

He looks down between them, and finds Genesis has crammed his other hand behind the harness to rub at himself.

Sephiroth catches his wrist.  “I'll eat you out when you've finished fucking me,” he says, his voice low.  “Don't come yet, please.”

Genesis moans, but pulls his hand from behind the harness.  “You drive a hard bargain,” he says, rubbing at the inside of Sephiroth's pussy with more force than before.  

The fingers of his free hand are slick and shiny, and Sephiroth lifts Genesis's hand so he can taste them, taste Genesis's cunt on them, a promise of more to come.

“Fuck,” Genesis breathes.  “You little  _ slut _ .”

Sephiroth smirks at him, because it’s not often he can genuinely surprise Genesis in bed, and he likes the rush of power that gives him.

Genesis seems to catch himself, though, and adds a third finger, pulling a new moan from Sephiroth, interrupting the smirk pretty thoroughly and saying, “I should see how deep you can take this cock I’m wearing, since you seem to like having things in your mouth so much.”

Sephiroth moans, his hips hitching.  It’s turning him on even more, the idea of  _ playing at _ giving head, the idea of sucking one of Genesis’s various dildos as if it were a flesh and blood cock — he gets it, just a little, in this moment, why Genesis is so desperately invested in theater.

He wants to  _ perform _ for Genesis.

Genesis smirks, pinning him to the bed and pulling his fingers free.  “Yes, I think we should try that,” he says, straddling Sephiroth’s chest.  “What do you think?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Sephiroth breathes, his cunt aching to be filled again, a pleasurable sense of denial as he nods at Genesis.

He gets a kiss as a reward, and then Genesis shifts forward, his hand curling around the base of the strap on as he brings it toward Sephiroth’s face.  “I want to see you get this all wet before I fuck you with it.”

Sephiroth groans, nodding, and reaches out with his tongue, licking the head of the dildo.  It shouldn’t be pleasurable — in fact, it should feel silly. But it doesn’t; he’s too turned on by the way Genesis is watching him, and by the way that, for all intents and purposes,  _ this is Genesis’s cock. _

He takes the head into his mouth, wetting it as best he can given the position they’re in.  Angeal would never have tried something like this, but Genesis is perfect for it.

Genesis’s hand falls into Sephiroth’s hair.  “Beautiful,” he murmurs, tugging at it gently.  “Give it to me, my darling, take my cock just like that.”

Sephiroth takes as much as he can, given the position, and moans.  His own cock is twitching, painfully hard, but it just sharpens the pleasure of putting on this show for Genesis, this kind of foreplay before he gets fucked.

Genesis continues like this for a minute or two, encouraging Sephiroth to take it deeper, but finally, he pulls out, his hand tracing the curve of Sephiroth’s face.  “You look  _ debauched, _ ” he says.

Sephiroth just smirks, not saying anything.  His voice rasps after he’s sucked cock, after all, and he doesn’t want to give Genesis that to comment on just now.

“Do you want me to fuck you now, my dear?”  Genesis shifts down, straddling Sephiroth’s hips now, so he can bring his face close to Sephiroth’s.

Sephiroth nods, and pulls Genesis in for a kiss.  Genesis’s hand comes up and squeezes Sephiroth’s throat, sending an unconscious  _ thrill _ through him — the fight-or-flight instinct transmuting into pleasure, here.

He moans, feeling the dildo laying, wet with his saliva, in the crease of his hip.  He spreads his legs, wanting more, his cunt aching to be filled.

“I have an idea,” Genesis murmurs into his ear.  “You like being filled up so much, I want to see you take even more.”

“What’s your plan?” Sephiroth asks, a little raspy despite himself.  

Genesis smirks.  “I want to fuck  _ both _ your holes, my darling.”

_ Fuck _ all the gods, this is as close as Sephiroth was ever going to get to any kind of heaven.  “Yes,” he breathes. “How do you plan on managing it?”

“First, I think we should plug your cunt with another one of my toys.”  Genesis runs his fingers through Sephiroth’s hair, watching him with an implacable hunger.  “Then, I’ll prep your ass, and plug  _ that _ so it’ll stay loose while I fuck your cunt.”

Sephiroth nods.  “Yes, please.”

Genesis kisses him, hard and hot, then pulls away.  He crosses the room quickly, and Sephiroth leans up on his elbows to watch.  Genesis, pale as bone and snapping-lean like a whip, bends over to choose more toys, which he brings to the bed. 

The first is another dildo, in black, smaller than the red one and with a flared base.  Genesis licks around the head, his free hand pulling Sephiroth’s leg to the side. After a moment, he nestles the head of the dildo between the lips of Sephiroth’s pussy and begins to slide it home.

Sephiroth groans, spreading his legs further apart, wanting to take the toy as deep as it will go.  

Once it’s seated inside him, Genesis leans down and briefly swallows Sephiroth’s cock, a distraction for just a moment; Genesis doesn’t have a gag reflex, so he can  _ do  _ things like this when he wants to.  

Sephiroth hears the cap of the lube bottle pop open, but he’s too busy shuddering under the ministrations of Genesis’s mouth to really notice, not until he feels the cool wetness sliding down from the edge of his pussy to his ass, smeared there as Genesis begins to tease him there.  

It feels exquisite.  He doesn’t take it in this hole as often; when he and Angeal are alone, it’s more convenient to just have vaginal sex, and when it’s the three of them together, they’re both usually topping Genesis.  So, Genesis touching him here, like this, with his pussy stretched around one of Genesis’s toys, it feels unusual and impossibly good all at once.

Genesis breaches him with a fingertip, and  _ oh _ , Sephiroth can’t help but keen at the dual stimulation of the toy in his cunt and the fingertip in his ass, especially when Genesis’s mouth returns to the head of his cock.

On anyone else, sucking him like this would look like submission, but that’s not the case; here, now, Genesis is utterly in control, and Sephiroth is at his mercy.

His hands curl in the sheets, and he moans louder, his body tensing.  Genesis presses his finger deeper, and takes more of Sephiroth’s cock in his mouth, holding his hip down with his free hand.  Every aspect of it is almost painful in its intensity, but it’s just as much pleasure as it could be pain.

Genesis begins thrusting his finger into Sephiroth with a rhythm  _ just a little bit off _ from the rhythm of his mouth on Sephiroth’s cock, and the feeling is maddening.

He’s not going to last very long, at this rate.

“Genesis, gods, I’m close,” he manages, voice already just a little bit slurred.

Genesis pulls his mouth off of Sephiroth’s cock with a suddenness that makes him whine at the lost stimulation.  “I don’t want you coming just yet,” he says, with a smirk, before nipping at the inside of Sephiroth’s thigh. 

Sephiroth moans, a little frustrated in the way only Genesis can make him.

“Are you ready to take another finger?” he asks.

Sephiroth nods, because he  _ needs _ more, with Genesis having stopped sucking him off.  All his focus returns to his holes and the way they’re being filled.

Genesis presses that second finger into him, and Sephiroth moans, long and low.  It feels impossibly good, and he feels impossibly  _ full _ — for a moment, he doesn’t know how he’ll possibly fit Genesis’ cock in these same holes, when these smaller things stretch him open so wide.

Then, Genesis begins to move his fingers, stretching him, almost  _ soothing _ him open, the friction against his insides exquisite enough to loosen him further.

His pussy twitches around the dildo inside it, clutching, seeking similar stimulation to what his ass is getting, but not receiving it, and he moans, this time in frustration.  He  _ wants _ , and he wants it  _ now. _

If this is how it feels every time for Genesis, when Genesis bottoms for them, Sephiroth thinks he can understand his occasional brattiness in bed.

A momentary thought flits across his mind — he’ll have to talk to Angeal about the two of them fucking Genesis at the same time, sometime soon.  He wants to pay Genesis back, and right now, moaning and sensitive, he’s not sure if it’s gratefulness or a desire for vengeance.

Genesis smirks.  “How does that feel?”

“G-good,” Sephiroth replies, voice quivering.  Another thing only Genesis can ever be said to have made him do.

“Good,” Genesis echoes, and the hand holding Sephiroth’s hip shifts down, finding the base of the dildo, his thumb deftly brushing the small space between Sephiroth’s scrotum and his cunt as he does, in a way that makes Sephiroth’s toes curl with want at the brief extra spark of pleasure.

Then, he pulls the dildo out of him.  Quickly, with no preamble or warning. The loss leaves Sephiroth feeling empty, and he cries out in frustration.

“It’s alright, my darling.  Roll over for me?”

Sephiroth obeys, half out of his mind with need.  Somehow, Genesis manages to keep his fingers inside him the whole time, as awkward a movement as that must have been.  

Sephiroth is really too far gone to have noticed.

Then, when Genesis urges him up onto all fours, Sephiroth is surprised when the wet, warm tip of the dildo teases at the rim of his ass, rubbing up against Genesis’s fingers.

Genesis is quick in switching, too, trading his fingers for the dildo, keeping Sephiroth good and filled the whole time, somehow.  Sephiroth moans, his hips hitching, and Genesis laughs, pressing his lips to Sephiroth's tailbone. “Just a moment, darling,” he murmurs against his skin.

Sephiroth can't see him, couldn't from this position  _ or _ with his hair in his face like it is, but he feels the mattress shift as Genesis moves, and he tenses in anticipation.

Genesis swats his ass.  “Relax, my dear Sephiroth, don't ruin all my hard work prepping you.”

It's enough to pull a moan from him, and he drops to his elbows, his ass in the air.  “Please,” he begs, wanting. His cunt is  _ empty _ .

Genesis's hand finds his hip, and then the head of the strap-on, bigger than the previous toy, finds his entrance, teasing just a little.  Sephiroth moans again, his back arching.

Then, Genesis starts to press inside him, and  _ oh _ , oh, he's being split wide, filled so completely.

“Part of me,” Genesis murmurs in his ear, bent over his back, “wishes Angeal was here; he could feed you his cock while I fuck you with mine.”

Sephiroth keens at the idea, wordless.

Genesis fully seats himself inside Sephiroth, his chest pressed against Sephiroth's back, and if this is how Genesis feels when they fuck him, Sephiroth is starting to understand the appeal of making it a regular role.

When Genesis begins to move inside him, it's too much; he comes, hard, clenching around the thick dildo in his cunt and the smaller one in his ass as he shudders his way through it.  It feels so good it almost  _ hurts _ , and he gasps and moans, one of his hands reaching behind him, trying to find Genesis's.

“Oh, did you just come?” Genesis asks, mischief in his voice.  His hand slides down to find Sephiroth's cock. “But you're still hard, so I do believe you have more in you.”

He hasn't slowed his pace at all, fucking Sephiroth through his orgasm, through the oversensitivity afterward.

Sephiroth can't think at all, can't process anything but the feeling of the strap on moving inside him, the friction almost too intense to bear, even with how we he’s become.  He moans, wordless, and Genesis licks up the side of his neck, hips pistoning with an almost punishing pace.

“I should have gotten out the cockring,” Genesis muses, but he’s a little breathless himself, and Sephiroth wonders what this feels like for him, if he’s getting any friction from this, too.

Either way, it feels incredible. 

Genesis’s hand tightens around the base of his cock.  “Are you ready for me to fuck your ass, darling?”

Sephiroth nods, but he would agree to anything, in the state he’s in, wanting Genesis so badly it  _ hurts _ .  He wants to feel this in his ass, wants to feel what that will feel like.

“Wonderful,” Genesis murmurs, and kisses down Sephiroth’s shoulder before pulling out.

Sephiroth’s pussy twitches around the emptiness left in Genesis’s wake, and he moans at the loss of that stimulation, suddenly not entirely sure he’ll be able to come without it.

Genesis shifts, though, and suddenly, the dildo’s head is teasing Sephiroth’s stuffed hole, and that pulls another moan from him.  He wonders if Genesis might have him try to take both at once, and he nearly shudders in anticipation at the idea.

But Genesis just pulls the smaller dildo out, replacing it with the strap on in one long, slow drag.

Sephiroth lets out a long, gasping whine as his hole is breached, stretched open around the ridged dildo; the sensation is different than it is in his pussy, a little sharper, a little dryer, and it’s driving him absolutely crazy.

“Please,” he begs, not even quite sure what he’s begging for.  

Genesis chuckles, breathlessly, behind him.  “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” he asks. “You like taking it like this, just like having both your holes filled?”

“Y-yes,” Sephiroth breathes.

“Does Angeal usually take your pussy?” Genesis purrs into his ear, his hips beginning a slow roll.  “I have to say I'm curious, as to what you two do when I'm not around.”

Sephiroth shudders, nodding.  “Easier than this,” he manages.  “In the field, it's — it's —”

“Of course,” Genesis says, with a low, dark laugh.  “I'll bet you take all his come down your throat or in your pussy, don't you?”

“Yes.” Sephiroth moans at a memory of such an encounter almost as much as at the way Genesis has picked up speed.  “In our tent in camps at the border.”

Genesis bites down on his shoulder.  “I like imagining you giving orders with Angeal's come starting to drip out of your cunt,” he murmurs.  “As strong as you are, you take cock just like I do.”

“Y-you and Angeal t-taught me well.”

“That we did,” Genesis says, his hand finding Sephiroth's cock again.  His hand is tight, pulling a whimper out of Sephiroth, and Genesis laughs, low and hot.  “It’s so rare that I get to see you like this; I want to make it last.”

Sephiroth groans, aching to come, but he knows he can’t, not with Genesis’s hand so tight around him.  

Genesis speeds up, and now, the pistoning of his hips is  _ almost  _ enough.  Sephiroth lets out a cry.  “Please, Genesis, please let me…”

“Why should I?” Genesis asks, teasing.

“I’ll — I’ll eat your pussy, just how you like it, I’ll — I  _ need _ to come.”

Genesis strokes him, once, twice, his teeth finding Sephiroth’s neck.  “I want to  _ ruin _ you.  If you can eat me out, I haven’t done my job.”

Sephiroth is sobbing with need, now, the stimulation just shy of enough.  But he can’t quite get there, and he’s aching for it nonetheless, his hips bucking back onto Genesis’s cock, his whole body alight with desire.

Genesis licks up his neck and begins to stroke him, in time with his thrusts, and Sephiroth is completely overwhelmed.

He comes hard, letting out an uncharacteristic shout, his cunt and ass pulsing around the toys inside him.  Genesis kisses his neck, continuing to thrust, making it last longer, somehow, and Sephiroth is still in tears, so sensitive and so full of pleasure he could wonder if someone could die of it.

Eventually, he can’t hold himself up anymore, and collapses against the bed, whimpering at the way it shifts the dildo in his ass.

Genesis pulls out of him, drawing another, achy, shuddery noise from him.  “Now, do you think you could eat me?”

“N-no,” Sephiroth admits.

“Wonderful,” Genesis says, and soon, Genesis is pressed against his side.  “How was that?”

“G-good,” Sephiroth breathes.  “But you —“

“I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself.”  Genesis kisses his hair. “Now, sleep, my darling.  We can discuss reciprocity when you wake.”

Sephiroth nods, head lolling, and soon, he’s fast asleep.


End file.
